


On the Pier

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An old fic, written for tristen84 for Fandom Stocking 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On the Pier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristen84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristen84/gifts).



> An old fic, written for tristen84 for Fandom Stocking 2012.

Rodney sighed as he made his way through the city halls and out onto the East Pier, checking the life signs detector one final time before tucking it into his pocket. 

John had been out of sorts for two days since receiving a parcel from his brother on the latest Daedalus run. Rodney had tried to talk to him about it but neither of them was comfortable discussing feelings unless alcohol was involved and they’d ended up having a massive argument after dinner when John had, unusually for him, stomped off in a huff.

To be fair, Rodney hadn’t meant to start an argument with John, he knew that whatever had been in the parcel had upset his friend and had simply tried to be understanding and supportive and to encourage John to talk about whatever was bothering him. 

Rodney had left it about half an hour before searching for John’s transmitter; giving the other man a chance to calm down and he had a six pack with him as a peace offering, hoping that the alcohol would do its usual trick of relaxing John’s walls enough for him to open up.

As expected John was sitting at the end of the pier, legs dangling over the side, head down and shoulders slumped in dejection. He didn’t turn as Rodney approached although Rodney knew he’d heard him, John was too much of a military man not to be aware of his approach.

“Hey.” Rodney said gently as he dropped to sit next to John, pulling out a can and handing it to John.

“Hey.” John said softly in return, accepting the peace offering and sighing deeply.

“I’m sorry,” Rodney said awkwardly. “I didn’t mean to upset you, I just wanted to help.”

“Yeah, I know.” John relaxed slightly as he opened the can. “It wasn’t your fault, I...I’m just not good at talking about things, you know that.” He confessed, taking a long drink.

“Yes, I do. I should have had more patience, been more understanding.” Rodney admitted.

John huffed out a laugh. “Rodney when it comes to me and talking you already show about ten times more patience than you do with anyone on the science teams.” He became serious again and stared at his feet. “I couldn’t ask for a better friend.” He said quietly.

“Me neither,” Rodney replied. “I don’t think I’d be alive or sane if it wasn’t for you.” He was quiet for a moment gathering his thoughts. “John, what did your brother do or say to upset you?” 

John kicked his heels against the side of the pier and drained his can, scrunching it up in his hands as he contemplated his answer. 

Rodney stayed quiet, realizing that the silence wasn’t due to John refusing to reply and giving him time to organize his thoughts.

“Dave didn’t...it wasn’t anything Dave did or said,” John said hesitantly. “He’s gradually been going through Dad’s stuff and he found some things belonging to both Mom and Dad which he’s shared between us, so we both have some of their personal items to keep.” He broke off with a shaky laugh. “I’m just being an idiot, Mom’s been dead for over 30 years, it shouldn’t affect me like this but it brought back so many memories.” He grabbed the opened can Rodney handed him and took a long drink.

“Hey, you’re not an idiot; it would have shaken me too.” Rodney confessed. “You know, the first time I visited Jeannie she played one of my mother’s favorite pieces of music, she’d brought it on CD, I couldn’t believe how it brought back the memories, and it was like I was a kid again listening to her playing the piano.”

“You understand!” John said in surprise, looking directly at Rodney for the first time. “I thought it was just me being a dork.”

“No.” Rodney smiled, relieved that John had relaxed a little. “It’s understandable John, your Mom’s been dead since you were a kid and you don’t have any reminders or mementos of her so seeing something which brings it all back is bound to be upsetting. In the same vein, your Dad died recently and you’re still dealing with the grief and regrets you have over your relationship with him. They’re both very valid reasons for being upset and acting out.” He added with a grin.

The comment did what he intended and lightened the mood.

“I guess I have been acting out a little haven’t I?” John laughed self-consciously as he put his empty can down and leaned slightly into Rodney.

Rodney put his own can down, wrapping one arm around John’s shoulders.

“Come here.” He said softly, bringing his other arm up and pulling John into a hug. To his relief there was no hesitation as John relaxed into the embrace, bringing his own arms around Rodney’s waist and dropping his head onto Rodney’s shoulder, soaking up the much needed comfort.


End file.
